Whispers are secrets and secrets are lies
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot: Lita/Randy Orton also mentions edge.... "I wasn't kissing her..."


**Response to a challenge over at lita_fics on livejournal. Hope ya'll like! review please :)**

"It's not funny," Amy told him, irritated with both his snickering from behind her and the fact that she had no idea where it could be, "I really can't find my shirt, and I'm sure I packed it."

Randy on the other hand thought it was pretty damn funny. Not so much the fact that she had misplaced her t-shirt, and not even because she would surely loose her head if it wasn't screwed on...no what he was actually finding so amusing was how frustrated she was getting.

"Li, if you calm down and think clearly then maybe you can remember where you put it."

Red hair flung around, "I am calm god damn it...and I know exactly where I put it! I putting in my fucking bag!"

Still laughing he continued to dig through her duffel bag, "Well I don't I don't see it in here babe."

She shot him a dirty look, "Randy, not at work..."

He laughed again, knowing before he had even opened his mouth that calling her that would further agitated her, in fact that's probably why he said it. "You act like were in some corporate environment Amy, do you see a suit and tie here?" The Missouri native asked, striking his signature pose to highlight that fact that he was in nothing more then glorified speedo's.

Amy smirked at him, "Yes I am highly aware of that fact jack-ass...but I mean I'm just not ready for anyone to know about us yet. Neither of one of us really needs the rumours."

Reaching out for her he pulled her in by the hips, "I say let 'em talk."

Her hands rested comfortably against his chest, "Randy..." She said softly, his name coming across as more of a sigh then anything else.

"Alright, alright..." He replied, knowing that she was serious about keeping their relationship quiet...at least for now.

One eyebrow rose on his face, a thought obviously popping into his head. "But right now we are all alone..." Randy cooed, his fingers trailing around her back and his head dipping into the crook of her neck to gently kiss the sensitive flesh, "And no one is going to walk in..."

She giggled, "Randy right now I need to get ready...I still haven't found my shirt."

"I say you go the way you are..." He said suggestively, his eyes lingering over her upper body and focusing on the fact that she was wearing just a bra.

Amy smiled up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Not that I normally wear much more out there,"

He suddenly dropped his hands off her body, "On second thought I say we find that shirt..I dunno if I like the idea of million of people looking at you like this."

Another laugh rolled off her lips, "Why not? I've been forced to dress this way since I turned heel."

"Because I love you, and I don't want anyone else to have the privileged of seeing what I see," He said smiling, leaning down to sweep his lips over hers.

Suddenly the dressing room door flew open and in walked none other then Adam Copeland, her on screen boyfriend and a mutual friend of both her and Randy. The lip locked pair pulled back quickly, looking at the other man shocked...while he barley even flinched.

"We..uh...I..." Amy stuttered, trying to think of an excuse as to why Randy just had his tongue rammed down her throat.

The Canadian man smirked, "You guys were kissing...you can say it."

Randy's mind clouded over with a thousand thoughts at once, thinking about how she wanted this to be a secret and what he could possibly say to keep it that way. "Um no that's not it at all..."

Edge folded his arms over his chest, looking as smug as always, "Oh yeah then what was going on then?"

He ran a hand back through his short brown hair before he realised he was taking way to long, "Uh...I wasn't kissing her, I was whispering in her mouth." He blurted, and only after the words left his mouth did he realise how utterly moronic he sounded. But it was the only thing he could think of, he never was good under pressure.

Looking over he could see that Amy was trying not to laugh where as Adam was in the knots. "That has got to be the stupidest thing you've ever said..." The blonde man said between laughs, "I mean wow...I never thought you were the brightest bulb in the pack but Jesus Christ man, that shit was borderline retarded."

At that point Amy couldn't contain it any longer and bust out laughing. "Oh yeah yuck it up you two, I didn't see you coming up with any thing better."

"I'm sorry..." She offered, wiping a tear from her eye as she tried her hardest to breath normally again.

"Just face it," Adam said, his laughter finally subsiding, "You're busted."

Amy's brows lowered, "You don't seem surprised."

"Psshhhh," The other man began, "Like you two aren't obvious, if you'd like to keep things on the hush hush then stop eye-fucking each other on camera so much."


End file.
